


Warriors: The Linear Territories - Character List

by BiNonJay



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 06:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20755562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiNonJay/pseuds/BiNonJay
Summary: This is the list of all characters and descriptions for the series. It is an ongoing list that will be consistently changing as I add and edit characters, so definitely check back here often if you see something that confuses you about a character.





	Warriors: The Linear Territories - Character List

** _(NOTE: ATAB = Assigned Tom At Birth, ASAB = Assigned She-cat At Birth)_ **

** _(Notes about eye color, patterns, etc. can be found at the end)_ **

**Lumberclan**

**General Build: Medium-height short-furred cats with powerful legs, very sharp/curved claws, multi-jointed wrists/ankles, long tails**

LEADER: Splinterstar - Tall, solid fawn she-cat with a white snip from her nose to between her eyes, mostly short fur (except her tail and cheeks), and blue eyes - Leafwalker

DEPUTY: Limbstrike - Chocolate harlequin cat (agender, intersex) with a larger build, medium-length fur, and amber eyes - Boughwalker   
MEDICINE CAT: Oneheart - Cream locket (white spot on chest) tom with violet eyes

WARRIORS:   
Branchleap - Cinnamon ticked tabby she-cat with gold eyes - Boughwalker, Patrol Leader

Barkfall - Chocolate mackerel tabby tom with a shorter tail than most (most Lumberclan cats, that is) and hazel eyes - Leafwalker, Patrol Leader

Woodvein - Chocolate classic tabby she-cat (ATAB) with green/gold eyes - Boughwalker   
Lopefern - Cinnamon (face, front end, dorsal, hind lower legs, and tail) and white tom with a heavier build, thick scruffy fur, missing left front paw, half-removed tail, and chocolate colored eyes - Woodwalker, Patrol Leader   
Larchflight - Dusty brown and orange spotted torbie she-cat with an almost ‘wild’ build and hazel eyes - Boughwalker, Patrol Leader   
Tulipsage - Lilac/cream tort she-cat (ATAB) with amber eyes - Leafwalker, Patrol Leader   
Alderseed - Solid red tom (ASAB) with green eyes - Leafwalker, Patrol Leader   
Birchlight - Lilac point cat (nonbinary, ASAB) with blue eyes - Boughwalker, Patrol Leader   
Beechpelt - Fluffy white tom with red eyes (albino) <has really bad eyesight but everyone loves him and Splinterstar let him be a warrior anyways> - Leafwalker   
Timbershine - Tall, broad shouldered, solid cream she-cat with long fur and hazel eyes - Boughwalker

Pinesong - Cinnamon Marten (white around eyes, on chin/chest/belly) she-cat with chocolate eyes, missing her left hind limb and one ear due to an accident in one of the cornfields - Leafwalker   
Ashfeather - Silver ticked tabby cat (genderqueer, ATAB) with hazel eyes, prone to falling due to wobbly, unstable legs from a genetic defect - Leafwalker   
Sprucehaven - Tall, long-furred solid cinnamon she-cat with amber eyes - Boughwalker   
Magnoliapetal - Blue classic torbie she-cat with green eyes - Boughwalker   
Mahoganydrift - Brown torbie tom (ASAB) with amber eyes - Boughwalker   
Gumclaw - Short, solid blue tom with grey/green eyes, polydactyl - Leafwalker   
Aspendusk - Chocolate mackeral tabby she-cat with yellow eyes, medicated daily with juniper berries as she has persistent lung problems - Leafwalker   
Conifercone - Chocolate point tom with amber eyes - Boughwalker

Gynkosnap - Heavier built golden spotted tabby she-cat with hazel eyes - Leafwalker   
Firneedle - Tall, broad chested chocolate tom with a white right front paw, a white left hind leg, a white tail, and green eyes - Boughwalker   
APPRENTICES:   
Maplepaw - Dark ginger she-cat with blue eyes - Medicine Cat Apprentice   
Larchpaw - Black tom with yellow eyes   
Sycamorepaw - Chocolate “tort” tom (ASAB) with a cinnamon colored belly, cinnamon colored paws, one cinnamon colored ear, and green eyes   
Cedarpaw - Smooth-furred red she-cat with amber eyes <satinized, meaning her fur has a high amount of sheen to it>   
Willowpaw - Lilac marble tabby she-cat with blue eyes   
Twigpaw - Solid light brown tom with chocolate eyes   
Locustpaw - Black she-cat (ATAB) with amber eyes   
KITS:   
Sequoiakit - Red she-kit born without a left front leg, has blue eyes   
Laurelkit - White she-kit with violet eyes   
Birchkit - Fluffy white tom-kit with red eyes   
Nutmegkit - Cinnamon ticked tabby tom-kit with hazel eyes   
Hollykit - Black/orange tort intersex kit with one green eye and one blue eye   
Elmkit - Grey classic tabby she-kit with amber eyes   
ELDERS:   
Hickorynose - Heavily built red tabby point tom with chocolate eyes - Ex-Boughwalker   
Juniperstem - Tall, solid lilac she-cat with green eyes - Ex-Leafwalker   
Myrtlebreeze - Solid blue tom (ATAB) with blue eyes - Ex-Boughwalker   
Pecanpelt - Cinnamon ticked tabby she-cat with chocolate eyes, missing both hind paws due to an accident (forced to become an elder as she could no longer be a warrior) - Ex-Leafwalker

**Carrionclan**

**Cats of all shapes, sizes, and coat colors**

LEADER: Rotstar - Tall, oriental-type, half-long furred (long on cheeks, neck/chest, belly, and tail) black smoke tom with the traditional hole in his left ear, wearing the traditional coyote-tooth pendant along with a bracelet around his right paw made of twine and rabbit vertebrae, and has blue-grey eyes - Multi-class: Surveyor, Diplomat, Mentor   
DEPUTY: Deadtail - Typical build, medium height, long furred chocolate ticked red tabby she-cat wearing a calf’s vertebrae on the base of her thickly furred tail, has blue eyes - Strategist, Mentor   
MEDICINE CAT: Scavengeheart - Large, heavily built, thickly furred blue/chocolate torbie point she-cat, wears the traditional cat claw pendant along with a ‘crown’ of crow talons and dried flowers, and has amber eyes   
WARRIORS:   
Shrewtooth - Small, short-legged, small-eared, short-tailed cinnamon ticked tabby tom wearing a shrew skull pendant, has dark chocolate eyes - Combatant, Mentor   
Vixenshine - Typical build, medium height, long furred satinized red cat (agender, ASAB) wearing a fox tooth affixed to an old fishing hook pierced through their right ear, has yellow eyes - Sprinter, Mentor   
Tornwhisper - Typical build, small, typical furred chocolate mackerel tabby tom wearing a pendant with two mouse humeri and a mouse femur, has blue eyes - Striker, Mentor   
Houndfang - Heavily built, muscular, short furred black she-cat (ATAB) wearing a fox tooth bracelet on her left hind paw, has yellow eyes - Climber, Mentor   
Flythorn - Tall, oriental-type, short furred lilac/cream calico tom (ASAB) wearing a crow humerus pendant, has blue/green eyes - Strategist, Mentor   
Ratsedge - Typical build, medium height, scruffy-furred chocolate ticked tabby cat (nonbinary, ATAB) wearing a mummified rat’s tail curled around their left ear, has light green eyes - Surveyor, Mentor   
Hollowfur - Oriental-type, short furred satinized cinnamon classic tabby tom wearing a dried lamb’s skin band around the middle of his lower front right leg, has blue eyes - Diplomat   
Bonescar - Typical build, tall, typical furred white she-cat with a large scar running from her ear to her tail on her left side, wears a tiny shrew’s tooth pierced through the septum of her nose, and has yellow eyes - Combatant   
Fleshthrush - Oriental-type, short furred black cat (nonbinary, ASAB) wearing a dried sparrow’s wing pendant, has green eyes - Striker   
Vultureflame - Typical build, tall, long furred red/cream spotted torbie she-cat wearing a ravens’ beak bracelets on each paw, has yellow eyes - Diplomat   
Voletail - Munchkin-type short furred chocolate ticked tabby she-cat (ATAB) wearing a dried mole’s foot pendant, has chocolate eyes - Strategist   
Crowspirit - Tall, oriental-type, long furred “grizzle” (black fur tipped with white) tom wearing crow feather/beak bracelets on each paw, has blue eyes - Multi-class: Surveyor, Striker   
Dogdrift - Typical build, typical height, typical furred solid cinnamon she-cat wearing a sharpened robin claw pierced through the tip of her right ear, has chocolate eyes - Sprinter   
Coonshadow - Typical build, typical height, typical furred, fluffy-tailed black bi-color she-cat wearing a raccoon tooth pendant, has amber eyes - Sprinter   
Vilewasp - Typical build, typical height, typical furred dark grey mackerel tabby tom wearing three sheep vertebrae spaced out evenly on his tail, has yellow eyes - Combatant   
Grubwing - Munchkin-type short furred solid cream tom wearing a dried rabbit kit tail bracelet on his right front paw, has blue eyes - Striker   
Scarabshell - Tall, oriental-type, short furred satinized solid black she-cat (ATAB) wearing a mouse skull/crow feather pendant, has green/gold eyes - Surveyor   
Antfire - Small, typical build, typical furred solid red she-cat wearing a rabbit pelt cape, has yellow eyes - Strategist   
Maggotstep - Typical build, typical height, typical furred solid cream tom (ASAB) wearing a stoat jaw pendant, has blue eyes - Combatant   
Blightshade - Oriental-type, short furred solid dark blue she-cat wearing a cat tail vertebrae pendant, has green eyes - Striker   
Jackalclaw - Typical build, typical height, short furred chocolate ticked tabby tom wearing a fox claw bracelet on each paw, has amber eyes - Combatant   
Bearflank - Heavily built munchkin type long furred solid chocolate she-cat (ATAB) wearing a rooster spur pendant, has yellow eyes - Combatant   
Foxstream - Very small oriental-type short-furred satinized “red grizzle” (red fur tipped with white) she-cat (ATAB) with a white tipped tail and white paws, wearing a fox molar bracelet on her left hind paw, has violet eyes - Sprinter   
Possumfoot - Heavy build, typical height, typical furred satinized silver ticked tabby tom wearing the skull and jaws of a young opossum as a headpiece, has chocolate eyes - Climber   
Storkfeather - Oriental-type long furred satinized “sparkled” (white tipped blue) tom (ASAB) wearing a heron skull pendant, has green eyes - Climber   
Badgerbelly - Heavy built, short, typical furred black marten (white around eyes, under chin, on chest/belly) tom wearing a stoat skull pendant, has amber eyes - Combatant   
Miteleg - Munchkin type short furred solid lilac cat (agender, ATAB) wearing lamb vertebrae all along their tail, has green eyes - Strategist   
Roachpool - Typical build, typical height, long furred fawn point she-cat wearing a band of silver koi scales around her right front leg, has blue eyes - Multiclass: Combatant, Climber   
Skinkscale - Tall, oriental-type short furred solid blue she-cat wearing a band of silver koi scales around her left front leg, has green eyes - Multiclass: Sprinter, Striker   
APPRENTICES:

Festerpaw - Typical build, typical height, typical furred solid black she-cat with green eyes - Medicine Cat Apprentice   
Breakpaw - Short, typical build, short furred solid fawn tom with blue eyes   
Plaguepaw - Oriental-type short furred satinized solid black she-cat with green/gold eyes   
Decaypaw - Munchkin-type long furred red classic tabby tom with yellow eyes   
Gravepaw - Short, oriental-type solid blue-grey cat (ASAB) with red-tinged chocolate eyes   
Banepaw - Short, typical build, long furred silver spotted tabby she-cat (ATAB) with amber eyes   
Viralpaw - Typical build, typical height, typical furred blue/fawn torbie she-cat with green eyes   
Bloodpaw - Typical build, typical height, short furred red/black tort (solid black except for red on her paws/tail/muzzle) she-cat with blue eyes   
Skullpaw - Tall, typical build, long furred white tom with violet eyes   
Cankerpaw - Small, typical build, typical furred golden spotted tabby tom with amber eyes   
Moldpaw - Munchkin-type short furred blue-grey she-cat with green eyes   
Spoilpaw - Munchkin-type short furred blue-grey tom with amber eyes   
Warppaw - Munchkin-type typical furred chocolate classic tabby she-cat with yellow eyes   
Turnpaw - Munchkin-type typical furred chocolate classic tabby tom with green eyes   
Stainpaw - Typical build, typical height, typical furred chocolate/orange tort cat (intersex) with yellow eyes   
Fadepaw - Typical build, typical height, typical furred light chocolate she-cat (ATAB) with pale yellow eyes   
Rustpaw - Tall, oriental-type short furred satinized solid red tom with blue eyes   
KITS:   
Carieskit - Lilac/fawn torbie she-kit with violet eyes   
Addlekit - Fawn tom-kit with green eyes   
Mildewkit - Lilac point tom-kit with green eyes   
Curdlekit - White she-kit with blue eyes   
Blotkit - Chocolate bi-color she-kit with yellow eyes   
Bloatkit - Lilac bi-color tom-kit with blue eyes   
Sullykit - Black she-kit with amber eyes   
Markit - Red she-kit with blue eyes   
ELDERS:   
Strifefall - Oriental-type typical furred orange mackerel tabby tom wearing a vulture’s talon pendant, has green eyes - Ex-Striker   
Hornetstep - Typical build, typical height, typical furred solid golden she-cat (ATAB) wearing a deer’s vertebrae near the center of her tail, has amber eyes - Ex-Combatant   
Reapdream - Oriental-type long furred satinized blue/cream tort she-cat wearing a vulture’s skull pendant, has green eyes - Ex-Strategist, Ex-Mentor - still consulted occasionally

Marrowbreeze - Oriental-type satinized red tom wearing a rat femur pendant, has blue eyes - Ex-Climber

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Fieldclan** **  
** **Short, munchkin-type cats with short fur**

LEADER: Larkstar - Solid fawn tom with blue-green eyes, meadow lark feather set   
DEPUTY: Fincheye - Solid golden she-cat (ATAB) with amber eyes, blue jay feather set, has a very large scar over her left eye   
MEDICINE CAT: Wrentail - Cream spotted tabby tom (ASAB) with blue eyes, cardinal feather set   
FEATHER KEEPER: Jayfoot - Solid blue-grey she-cat with white paws and one (left) white ear has blue eyes, blue jay feather set   
WARRIORS:   
Dovedaisy - Solid light-lilac tom with green eyes, sparrow feather set   
Hawkfern - Dark dilute brown classic tabby she-cat with amber eyes, mourning dove feather set   
Crowthistle - Solid black she-cat with blue eyes, grackle feather set   
Kestralstream - Fawn classic tabby cat (genderfluid, ASAB) with violet eyes, peregrine falcon feather set   
Rookpelt - Solid black tom with yellow eyes, crow feather set   
Owlear - Large-eared cinnamon ticked tabby she-cat with hazel eyes, great horned owl feather set   
Robinsky - Chocolate/red torbie cat (intersex) with blue eyes, cedar waxwing feather set   
Goosemarsh - Black bi-color cat (agender, ATAB) with hazel eyes, killdeer feather set   
APPRENTICES:   
Duckpaw - Solid light brown tom with yellow eyes, duck feather set - Medicine Cat Apprentice   
Falconpaw - Chocolate ticked tabby she-cat with hazel eyes, red tailed hawk feather set - Feather Keeper Apprentice   
Eaglepaw - Chocolate ticked marten tabby tom with amber eyes, red shouldered hawk feather set   
Thrushpaw - Fawn mackerel tabby tom with blue eyes, starling feather set   
Egretpaw - White tom with pink eyes, red-wing blackbird feather set   
Heronpaw - Blue point she-cat (ATAB) with green eyes, kingfisher feather set   
KITS:   
Starlingkit - Black she-kit with blue eyes, starling feather set   
Ternkit - Cinnamon bi-color kit (intersex) with green eyes, chickadee feather set   
Warblerkit - Fawn classic tabby tom-kit with hazel eyes, cowbird feather set   
Kitekit - Cream bi-color she-kit with light green eyes, saw-whet owl feather set   
ELDERS:   
Ospreywing - Silver ticked marten tabby tom with chocolate eyes, merlin feather set   
Ravenspring - Black smoke she-cat with hazel eyes, raven feather set   
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Alderclan** **  
** **Massive, thickly furred cats. Kits/Apprentices have full tails, warriors/patrol leaders/elders/deputies/medicine cats have half tails, leaders have little/no tails** **  
** LEADER: Rushstar - Red ticked tabby she-cat with yellow eyes   
DEPUTY: Swiftgaze - Solid fawn she-cat with violet eyes   
MEDICINE CAT: Shatteredeye - Black/orange ‘half-pattern’ tort (Left half of face is pure black, right half is orange tabby - body is mottled black and orange) cat (intersex) with a blue eye on the orange side and a glazed over, blind, white eye on the black side   
WARRIORS:   
Fleetbreeze - Solid blue tom with green eyes - Patrol Leader   
Sprintwind - Solid cream tom with hazel eyes - Patrol Leader   
Bristletoe - Silver classic tabby she-cat with green eyes - Patrol Leader   
Staggerstorm - Chocolate bi-color tom with amber eyes - Patrol Leader   
Strikeclaw - Solid black tom with yellow eyes - Patrol Leader   
Skipshine - Cinnamon bi-color she-cat with chocolate eyes   
Quickear - Solid chocolate tom (ASAB) missing his right ear, has green eyes   
Flashface - Red mackerel tabby she-cat with a white face and tail, has blue eyes   
Snapwhisper - Fawn classic tabby she-cat with blue eyes   
Slipflight - Red spotted tabby cat (nonbinary, ATAB) with chocolate/blue eyes   
Jumpspot - Lilac/fawn calico she-cat with green eyes   
Lurchslate - Dark grey tom with blue-grey eyes   
Steptail - White she-cat (ATAB) with a silver tabby tail, has blue eyes   
Pounceperch - Chocolate classic tabby tom with yellow eyes   
Strafehollow - Solid black locket she-cat with hazel eyes   
Trotstorm - Snowshoe pattern tom with blue eyes   
Ambleberry - Cream ticked tabby she-cat with violet eyes   
Chasethorn - Black smoke tom with green eyes   
Flightstripe - Dark dulled brown mackerel tabby tom (ASAB) with amber eyes   
Canterstep - Light dulled brown spotted tabby she-cat with green eyes   
Runningstream - Blue smoke tom with blue/green eyes   
Stumblefoot - Solid cream tom with amber eyes   
Rustleleaf - Light dulled brown classic tabby tom with blue eyes   
Pacehaze - Blue ticked tabby tom with green eyes   
Stalkmask - Chocolate/red tort (red creating a ‘mask’ around eyes and muzzle, mottled elsewhere) she-cat with blue eyes   
Creepweb - Lilac ticked tabby she-cat with hazel eyes   
Tanglesage - Solid lilac she-cat with light green eyes   
Boltspeck - Solid black tom with one speck of white on his forehead, has yellow eyes   
Spinvine - Solid chocolate she-cat with green/gold eyes   
APPRENTICES:   
Agilepaw - Snowshoe pattern she-cat with blue eyes - Medicine Cat Apprentice   
Marchpaw - Solid black tom with hazel eyes   
Stamppaw - Cream bi-color she-cat (ATAB) with blue eyes   
Speedpaw - Blue smoke tom with hazel eyes   
Streakpaw - Chocolate/red torbie she-cat with amber eyes   
Passpaw - Solid chocolate tom with light green eyes   
Swaypaw - Solid lilac she-cat with green eyes   
Plungepaw - Blue ticked tabby she-cat with blue eyes   
KITS:   
Divekit - Lilac/fawn tort she-kit with green eyes   
Dancekit - Lilac/cream tort she-kit with blue eyes   
Dashkit - Blue ticked tabby tom-kit with green eyes   
Swoopkit - Dark dulled brown classic tabby tom-kit with yellow eyes   
Tumblekit - Chocolate classic tabby tom-kit with green eyes   
Twistkit - Light dulled brown mackerel tabby she-kit with amber eyes   
Hopkit - Cream bi-color she-kit with violet eyes   
Zipkit - Fawn bi-color she-kit with amber eyes   
Scuttlekit - Black/orange tort kit (intersex) with yellow eyes   
Zoomkit - Chocolate/red calico with amber eyes   
ELDERS:   
Quickcut - Solid black tom with hazel eyes   
Saunterweed - Lilac/fawn tort she-cat with green eyes   
Tunnelpool - Solid chocolate she-cat with blue eyes   
  
  


Known  **Unaligned Cats**

Condor - Tall, oriental-type, short furred solid dull chocolate she-cat with two tails, has blue eyes   
  


**Clan Symbols**

Lumberclan: Walnut - Melanistic grey squirrel with blue eyes   
Carrionclan: Gangrene - Piebald red fox with one blue eye and one brown eye   
Fieldclan: Holly - Typical barn owl   
Alderclan: Oak - Typical white-tail deer stag   
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**EYE/COAT NOTES:**

**A bit of an explanation. Violet eyes are in fact a real color of eyes that cats can have, but it often only occurs in white-based coat patterns. This being said, there is a cannon warrior with “purple” (violet) eyes - that being Heathertail. While this seems like it shouldn’t make sense, violet eyes ** ** _can _ ** **be found in mammals - specifically in mammals with dilute colorations (using rabbits as an example because they’re what I know best, colorations such as fawn and cream can have violet eyes). Therefore, I allow some cats with dilute colorations to have violet eyes (mostly because it adds extra variation, which is nice). I do understand some of the eye colors+coat colors aren’t realistic, but neither is warriors and there are literally cats in here that can perform surgery so. Yeah.**

**As for coat patterns/types: Marten is a term used in rabbits. It’s a pattern found in rabbits. It’s…. Really cool actually (look up Silver Marten rabbit breed - they’re pretty neat). “But cats can’t-” shhhhhh. Hush now. Everything will be ok. Cats can’t make necklaces out of bones and string either. Also it’s actually completely viable (most patterns you find in mammals are actually possible in ALL mammals. Neat, right?).**

**Satinized. It’s a thing. It’s awesome. Makes the fur super soft and glossy and shiny.**

**Rex is a thing in cats too. Cornish Rex is an example. This is relevant.**

**Grizzle is an interesting coloration. Basically it’s the same thing in ‘steel’ in rabbits. Almost every strand of fur is tipped with white. This is usually seen in black/blue cats, but technically you could get it in any solid color. This is NOT the same as roan, which is a mixture of white tipped fur and full white fur.**


End file.
